Tu eres mi vicio mas sano
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Tweek esta tratando de dejar de tomar café y craig de fumar ¿lo lograran?


_**Se me ocurrio esta historia cuando escuchaba la música de Michael :3 "Smooth criminal" espero que les guste ~~**_

* * *

><p><em>Tweek Tweak<em> estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, no los nomos no le robaron toda su ropa interior bueno no toda, tampoco sus padres lo vendieron, ni un perro del espacio exterior lo secuestro, lo que pasa es que Tweek estaba dejando el café ¿la razón? Es una simple razón su amado Craig Tucker lo pidió y el aria todo bueno casi todo por el, amaba el café si lo amaba pero más amaba a Craig.

_ - N-no ngh puedo_ decía Tweek con los ojos llorosos y su tic a mil por hora

_- Claro que puedes, quisiste que deje de fumar y lo hice ahora sufre tu_ Respondió Craig con una sonrisa cariñosa pero maliciosa a la vez

_- E-res ngh malo GAH! Craig_ Susurro tweek con un puchero antes de unir los sus labios con los de Craig ante un dulce suave y cariñoso beso pero se separo rápidamente de el en forma brusca.

_- C-CRAI! GAH TIENES F-FUMASTE NGH!_ Grito tweek enojado mientras Craig desviaba la mirada avergonzado era cierto no aguanto tanta presión y le fumo un poco pero solo un poco para aliviar el stress de no fumar tanto tiempo.

Tweek salió corriendo del lugar en donde estaba sus ojos se movían rápidamente y se llenaban de lagrimas sus labios sangraban ya que los mordía con fuerza para evitar gritar, llego a su casa y lo primero que hiso fue prepararse una taza de café y tomarla de golpe.

- _Q-que p-pe ¡ngh! pendejo_ susurro tweek mientras se tiraba en el piso, podía sentir el dulce sabor del café en sus labios su boca estaba cálida por haberla tomado tan deprisa, ahora quería mas pero no la tomaría estaba realmente furioso ante lo que hiso Craig, ambos habían jurado no formar parte más de los vicios pero al parecer por muy sorprendente que parezca Craig Tucker fue mas débil que el tembloroso y paranoico** tweek tweak.**

Craig se había asustado de la forma brusca que tweek lo había alejado de él y como salió corriendo del lugar, la había cagado, seguro tweek está enojado y tenía toda la razón para estarlo realmente se sentía un idiota por haber sido tan débil pero todos fumaban a su alrededor, el olor a cigarrillo estaba por todos lados y no importa que tenía en su boca no podía evitar sentir ganas unas ganas inmensas de sentir el humo en su boca, se estaba volviendo loco hacia que para calmarse fumo un poco solo un poco, a quien engañaba fumo todo un paquete el plan era solo una vez pero luego fueron dos y tres y antes que se diera cuenta ya era un paquete, para su mala suerte se encontró con tweek quien lo descubrió, ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa de tweek golpeando como un loco esperando que alguien le habrá, pero como no es así entro por la ventana, como de costumbre.

_- GAH, FUERA_ grito tweek al ver a Craig entrar por la ventana, sabía que debía cerrar las ventanas siempre entraba por ahí pero algo dentro de tweek quería que entre y que le pidiera disculpas de rodillas.

- "_Lo siento"_ respondió Craig con los ojos arrepentidos, cualquiera que viera a Craig con esos ojos seguro se derretiría pero tweek tenía que ser fuerte.

- "_No"_ dijo tweek cortante,_ "fuera de mi casa"_ continuo mientras desviaba la mirada y mordía sus labios lastimados.

-_ Por favor tweek perdón fui débil nunca más te mentiré_, Volvio a decir Craig mientras tomaba las manos de tweek para atraerlo el.

- _Ngh…. No lo se_ Craig susurro avergonzado de la forma en que estaba con Craig

Craig no dijo nada mas solo junto sus labios con los de tweek y lo beso apasionadamente mientras esperaba que tweek lo correspondiera cosa que hiso y tomo eso como un "está bien" el beso fue largo y dulce pero tuvieron que separar por el maldito aire, Craig seguía abrazando a tweek por la cintura mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le susurraba al oído "has bebido café" al oído haciendo que tweek se sonroje de golpe y le responda "cállate"

Si ambos chicos no dejaron sus vicios, Craig seguía fumando como un demente y tweek tomaba mucho café de distinto tipos sabores y colores pero lo que ambos estaban seguro era que aunque amaban el café/cigarrillo amaban mucho más a Craig/tweek y ese era un vicio mucho más sano, fuerte y difícil de dejar que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue corto lo se! Soy incapaz de escribir mucho ;_;<strong>

**Ahora estoy como tweek al comienzo, estoy dejando el café y eso me esta volviendo LOCA no puedo dejar de pensar en el café pero tengo que ser fuerte, se que puedo aunque nadie me este apoyando.**


End file.
